


Dramatical Laura

by wickedkitsune



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parodia, parodia sin sentido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkitsune/pseuds/wickedkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba termina de panelista en el programa de Laura, por culpa de Mink y su abuela Tae. ¿Sobrevivirán al programa de Laura? ¿Terminará todo en un bad end de Mink cuándo este se de cuenta para que lo invitaron? ¿Le darán a Tae su carrito sanguchero? (Parodia sin sentido, porque no me pude resistir)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:  
> Fumar es dañino para la salud, cada vez que ¨adaptas¨ una novela como 50 sombras, una mary-sue nace de la nada. Esta parodia fue resultado de las dos imágenes que ven ahí arriba. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es al propósito. Los personajes de Dramatical Murder no me pertenecen, solamente los uso para esta parodia tirada de los pelos. El programa de Laura es un real bodrio, no intenten hacer esto en casa. No me arrepiento de nada, no hablaré sin mi abogado presente.
> 
> Gracias, de nada.

Fanfic hecho con mucho amor para todas las fans de Dramatical Murder. Con la colaboración de Hiroki Kusama Kamijou.

 

***

Resúmen:  
Aoba termina de panelista en el programa de Laura, por culpa de Mink y su abuela Tae. ¿Sobrevivirán al programa de Laura? ¿Terminará todo en un bad end de Mink cuándo este se de cuenta para que lo invitaron? ¿Le darán a Tae su carrito sanguchero? (Parodia sin sentido, porque no me pude resistir)

Advertencias:  
Fumar es dañino para la salud, cada vez que ¨adaptas¨ una novela como 50 sombras, una mary-sue nace de la nada. Esta parodia fue resultado de las dos imágenes que ven ahí arriba. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es al propósito. Los personajes de Dramatical Murder no me pertenecen, solamente los uso para esta parodia tirada de los pelos. El programa de Laura es un real bodrio, no intenten hacer esto en casa. No me arrepiento de nada, no hablaré sin mi abogado presente.

Gracias, de nada.

1.

Aoba no supo lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Su abuela lo mandó a pararse en la puerta de un canal de televisión y él como todo buen nieto, lo hizo. Lo dejaron pasar, lo hicieron esperar, le pusieron un micrófono y lo mandaron a sentarse en un set de televisión, frente a un montón de público.

Le iba a empezar un dolor de cabeza, de esos memorables, pero antes que pudiese abrir la boca para quejarse, empezó el show.

—Hola, bienvenidos, un saludo muy grande a todos los que nos ven, mis amigos del Facebook, del Grupo Dramatical Murder en español, a todos los que nos siguen, un beso gigante para todos. Gracias por estar juntos conmigo... La pregunta del día de hoy es... ¿Perdonarías a un hombre que te maltrata, abusa de ti y te hace llorar? A ver que dice el público—dijo la conductora del programa, la señorita Laura en persona, se paró delante de la tribuna y ésta estalló en comentarios.

—¿No verdad? No perdonarían a ese desgraciado. Hoy tenemos un caso que pues, ay no, me muero. Yo vi el caso y me quedé, no, no lo puedo creer. No se imaginan semejante barbaridad. No lo van a creer. Tenemos el caso de Aoba Seragaki. —y Laura se sentó al lado del muchacho que la miraba sorprendido —A ver Aoba, me dices que tienes un marido, que huele a canela, te engaña, te pega y te trata mal.

Aoba pudo oír como el público empezaba a murmurar.

—¿Eh? Bueno, no estamos casados, pero, sí me pegó varias veces y me violó también, pero me dijo que estaba arrepentido y que iba a cambiar. —Aoba le respondió mientras le empezaba la jaqueca por culpa del tono de voz de Laura. —Y Señorita Laura, él no me da dinero para los gastos.

—¿Qué? ¡No te da para los gastos! —vociferó la señorita Laura abriendo los ojos tanto como su boca. —¿Qué es esto? ¡Me muero! No puede ser. ¿Encima le creíste cuando te dijo que iba a cambiar? ¡Que horror! ¡Que desgraciado! Yo conozco a esos desgraciados, ay no, ahora que venga, va a ver ese desgraciado. Y encima le creíste.

—Sí señorita Laura yo le creí. Además, creo que me engaña con mi mascota.

El público entero exclamó un sonoro "ah" y las cámaras enfocaron a Ren.

—¡Con la mascota! ¡Me muero! —gritó Laura con los ojos que se le salían del cráneo. —Yo creo que si me entero de algo así me muero. No lo puedo creer.

—Aowa. No es cierto. Te juro que yo no fui quien le dijo a Mink que tienes todos los episodios de la Rosa de Guadalupe debajo de tu cama—Exclamó Ren con su usual expresión de inocencia y su lenguita afuera. —Además que cada capitulo te hace llorar.

—¡Ren! —gritó Aoba muerto de vergüenza. —No digas esas cosas.

—¡No puedo creer que me escabullí de Oval Tower por esto. —exclamó Sei desde la tribuna.

—¡Sei! No digas eso. ¿Además tú que haces aquí? — Aoba saltó de la silla.

—Hola Aoba. Me escapé un rato. No le digas a nadie porque mi padre Toue no sabe nada. —dijo Sei sonriendo frente a las cámaras. —Se va a enojar mucho si se entera. Además estos dos me ayudaron. Tampoco se debe enterar de eso así que Shh.

Trip y Virus intentaron esconderse bajo las butacas, sin mucho éxito.

—¿El hermano de Aoba? ¡Me muero! —Laura se le acercó con un micrófono. —Así que ustedes son hermanos. A ver, cuéntanos un poco del caso. ¿Tú has visto a ese desgraciado? ¿Has visto que maltrata, abusa y no le da para los gastos a tu hermano?

—Hola señorita Laura. Sí, Aoba y yo mellizos y no nos parecemos. En cambio estos dos, no son familia ni nada y son igualitos. Hasta se ponen ropa que combina entre ambos. Aoba, hay que hacer lo mismo.

Virus y Trip no se querían ni asomar de debajo de los asientos. El público volvió al cuchicheo y Laura a su sitio.

—¡Se visten igual y no son mellizos! ¡Me quiero morir! Pero ¿Tú has visto al marido de tu hermano, a ese desgraciado?

—No, sólo sé que se parece a Tarzán y se la pasa fumando marihuana o algo así. No sé. Es porque mi papá no me deja salir de Platinum Jail Señorita Laura, siempre me tiene encerrado ahí.

—¿Qué cosa? —gritó Laura emocionada porque encontró otro caso que explotar en su programa de televisión. —No puede ser, yo soy abogada, vamos a denunciarlo, a ese desgraciado de tu papá. No te preocupes. Te vamos a regalar tu computadora y ya luego regreso contigo. Bueno, sigamos con este caso. Aoba, mi siguiente panelista es alguien que tú conoces muy bien.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

—¿La conoces no? Ahora vas a ver de quien se trata, que pase... la abuela de Aoba. A venido a decir su verdad. ¡Que pase Tae, adelante!

Por un lado del escenario salió Tae con el cucharón en la mano. Apenas estuvo cerca le tiró un buen golpe en la cabeza a su nieto.

—¡Yo lo sabia! Sabía que si se metía con el canelón iba a salir lastimado! Como siempre, mi nieto idiota. —cucharón en mano se sentó al lado de su nieto. —¡Más te vale decir toda la verdad de ese tipo Mink porque yo quiero mi carrito sanguchero!

—Abuela no digas eso... —Aoba intentó defenderse muerto de vergüenza.

—No me contradigas. Además dejaste la tapa del baño levantada. — Tae lo agarró a cucharonazos ante la mirada de todos los presentes y de la señorita Laura. —Casi me atoro ahí, nieto idiota.

Entró seguridad, un par de tipos fornidos y Tae los espantó a cucharonazos.

—¡Hola abuelita! —saludó Sei desde la tribuna. —Miren Virus y Trip, es mi abuelita.

—¡Sei! ¿Qué haces aquí? Siéntate o te cae también. —vociferó Tae blandiendo su cucharón.

—No, no, ya me siento. —Sei se tumbó en seguida y se quedó quietecito.

—Y tú, continua con el programa para eso te pagan. —le ordenó la abuela a Laura.

—¡Me muero! Usted es la abuela. ¿No? ¿Y estos sus nietos?

—Sí y no. Este de aquí es mi nieto idiota—otro cucharonazo. —ese de allá sentado en medio de esos dos manganzones oxigenados, que además son sus maridos, no lo es.

El público estalló en murmullos. Sei en la tribuna se puso de pie para decir algo, pero Tae le mostró el cucharón y con eso se sentó calladito.

—¿Cómo es eso? Éstas son fuertes declaraciones. Por favor explíquenos. — invitó Laura.

—Así de simple pues, éste es el idiota de mi nieto, que tiene un marido que abusa de él. El otro día, hice videoconferencia con él y estaba todo lloroso. Cuando le pregunté que pasaba no me quiso decir. Ahora que esta quedándose en mi casa, con todo y su marido, he escuchado ruidos raros del cuarto de ellos dos.

—¿Ruidos raros? —Continuó Laura. —¡Que barbaridad! ¡Que horror! En la casa de la abuela. ¡El desgraciado se pone a ser cochinadas con el nieto en la casa de la abuela!

—¡Eso! Creo que mi nieto estaba lloriqueando, por no sé que y además sé que terminó en el hospital.

—¡No puede ser! ¡En el hospital! —gritó Laura levantándose de la silla. —Encima de todo lo manda al hospital. Es un maldito y un desgraciado.

—Así fue. ¿Ahora sí me darán mi carrito sanguchero? —preguntó Tae.

El público empezó a cuchichear más fuerte.

—¡Ah no! Es que esto no puede ser posible. Si quieren enamorarse de un desgraciado, un maldito que los maltrata es su problema, pero no se pongan a hacer cochinadas en la casa de la abuela. Ojala que más padres estén viendo este programa, porque este programa tiene lecciones de vida muy importantes. Como es el caso de Aoba, este chico, que se enamora de un maldito, de un desgraciado, que lo engaña, no le da para el gasto y encima, terminó en el hospital, el marido lo manda al hospital y todavía sigue con él. ¡Ah no! ¡Yo lo agarro a patadas a ese cobarde! No, ya no quiero oír más. ¡Que pase el desgraciado!

De la tribuna empezaron a volar todas las cajas de pizza, que Noiz se comió, piedras, papeles, tijeras, los cachivaches de la tienda de Haga-San, los animales de peluche de Sei.

Mink entró más serio que nunca bajo la lluvia de cosas que le lanzaban y se fue a sentar al otro lado de Aoba.

—¡Así que tú le pegas a este pobre chico! Le engañas con la mascota, te pones a hacer cochinadas con él en la casa de su abuela, lo tratas mal y encima no le das para los gastos de la casa. ¿No? No me digas. ¿A ver? ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

Mink sólo gruñó como respuesta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Siempre es así Señorita Laura, jamás quiere conversar conmigo de cosas importantes. —protestó Aoba.

—No te lo puedo creer. Por favor, encima no le hace caso señoras y señores. ¡Que horror! Así que encima de todo lo que le haces al pobre chico ahora no quieres hablar al respecto. ¡Ay no yo lo mato!

Mink gruñó.

—Tu abuela —Laura se dirigió a Aoba —dice que el otro día, escuchó ruidos extraños del cuarto donde estabas tú con tu marido. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? A ver, cuéntanos.

—Mi abuela es muy entrometida. Lo que pasa es que yo estaba jugando con el pájaro de Mink y ...

—¡Estaba jugando con el pájaro del marido! ¡Encima de haciéndolo en la casa de la abuela! Bajo su mismo techo, con la abuela ahí, al lado. —gritó Laura sacudiendo unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

—Sí, me gusta jugar con Tori —respondió Aoba sonrojado —Tiene un nombre, se llama Tori.

—!Le ha puesto nombre al pájaro del marido! Me muero.

El público empezó a silbar y varios peluches cayeron cerca a los panelistas.

—¡Ay pero que desgraciados! —exclamó Sei desde las tribunas.

—Sei, a la próxima te cae — gruñó Tae blandiendo el cucharón. — Siéntate de una vez.

—Lo hace todo el tiempo. —intervino Mink por fin.—Incluso cuando estoy ocupado trabajando, se pone a jugar con Tori.

—Sí, me gusta mucho jugar con Tori. Incluso Ren disfruta mucho jugando con el pájaro de Mink. A mi me gusta mucho acariciarlo y...

—¡Acariciarle el pájaro al marido! Señoras y señores. ¿Están escuchando? El descaro de este muchacho. ¡Haciendo esas cosas y en la casa de la abuela!

—Sí, incluso a mi abuela le gusta hacerlo, siempre le hace cosquillas en su cabecita. —se defendió Aoba.

—!QUE! ¡Que barbaridad! La abuela también, no lo puedo creer. Incluso la abuela entra a la cochinada.

—Sí, a mi abuela le gusta jugar con Tori, lo acaricia todito y se mueve bien bonito cuando lo acarician. Además Tori tiene trenzas y un sólo ojo. Y es bien grande. —Aoba extendió sus palmas para mostrarle al público el tamaño del dichoso pájaro.

—Es cierto, es un pájaro muy bonito, me gusta acariciarlo. —dijo Tae con el cucharon en la mano. —Pero ese no es asunto de nadie.

—Encima la abuela le acaricia el pájaro al marido del nieto. ¡No puedo creerlo! Osea que este tipo —exclamó Laura señalando a Mink —es un sinvergüenza, un pervertido. La abuela, el nieto, la mascota... ¡Que horror! ¿A quién más le andas mostrando el pájaro, desgraciado?

—Todos se lo han visto— exclamó Noiz desde la tribuna antes de meterse un pedazo de pastel en la boca. —Siempre se lo pone en el hombro, por eso todos se lo han visto.

—¡Como! —gritó Laura.

—Sí, no es como el pájaro de este viejo de acá. —exclamó Noiz señalando a su lado. —Ese es tan pequeño que se le pierde entre la ropa.

—Tú cállate mocoso —gritó Koujaku furioso. —No metas a Beni en esto. Señorita Laura, mi pájaro se llama Beni y yo soy amigo de la infancia de Aoba.

—A Beni y Tori les gusta jugar juntos. Se dan de golpecitos en la cabecita —Aoba sonreía aún sonrojado. —Pero es cierto, es que como el pájaro de Mink es tan grande. Se lo tiene que poner en el hombro porque no se lo puede poner en otro lado.

—¿Qué cosa? El pájaro del marido juega con el pájaro del amigo de la infancia. ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es esto? Que barbaridad, primero con la abuela, ahora con el mejor amigo. Sin vergüenza.

—No se vale Aoba, yo también quiero acariciar el pájaro de Mink.

—¡Hermano mayor! — gritó Aoba avergonzado.

—¡Ahora sí Sei! ¡Te lo advertí! —Tae le lanzó la chancla voladora y Sei apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla. A pesar de ello, la chancla dejó inconscientes a un par de panelistas antes de volver a manos de Tae.

—Por favor cálmese. Usted es una anciana, por favor. —intervino Laura porque Tae ya estaba lista para volver a la carga.

—¿Anciana yo? A ti te cuelgan los pellejos más que a mi. —Tae dejó la chancla en el suelo de nuevo. —Ya sabes Sei, ya vas a ver a la salida. Laura, continúa que quiero mi carro sanguchero y mi computadora. El Carro sanguchero porque quiero que el torpe de mi nieto salga a trabajar en lugar de andar metiéndose con Canelones. Y yo necesito una computadora porque Aoba ya llenó su computadora y la mía con porno gay.

—¡Porno Gay! !¡ Me muero! Oye, tú no puedes dejar el pájaro tranquilo. Sólo andas pensando en el de tu marido y del resto. — Laura le gritó a Aoba mientras saltaba de su silla.

—Sólo el de Mink, porque es grande y bonito.— respondió Aoba.

—El mío es más grande todavía, suave y peludo. Además hace trucos muy entretenidos. —exclamó Noiz antes de meterse en la boca un pastelito de chocolate.

—Perdón —exclamó Sei alzando la mano desde su asiento en el público. —¿Estamos hablando de falos o de allmates? Porque Virus tiene una Anaconda gigante y Trip un león enorme.

—¡Una anaconda! Me muero, uno tiene una anaconda y el otro un león.—diciendo esto Laura se cayó al suelo sobre una profusa hemorragia nasal.

—Corten, corten. Comerciales, nos vamos a comerciales —gritaba el equipo de producción corriendo en todas las direcciones del set. —Corten y corten que nos vamos a la chin...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> Fumar es dañino para la salud, cada vez que ¨adaptas¨ una novela como 50 sombras, una mary-sue nace de la nada. Esta parodia fue resultado de las dos imágenes que ven ahí arriba. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es al propósito. Los personajes de Dramatical Murder no me pertenecen, solamente los uso para esta parodia tirada de los pelos. El programa de Laura es un real bodrio, no intenten hacer esto en casa. No me arrepiento de nada, no hablaré sin mi abogado presente.
> 
> Gracias, de nada.

Al regresar de comerciales todo el panel tenía la cabeza vendada y el equipo de paramédicos se estaba llevando a Trip en camilla. Tae sentada con los brazos cruzados parecía la abuela de Mink, de lo rabiosa que se veía.

—¡El tema que tenemos hoy es realmente terrible! —Laura tenía dos tampones en la nariz y la cabeza tan vendada como el resto de sus invitados. —Mi marido me engaña, no me da para el gasto, me maltrata, me pega y mi abuela también. Pero, de verdad. ¡Que bárbaro! A ver Aoba. Después de todo lo que te hace ese desgraciado de tu marido, tú sigues con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese tipo?

Mink levantó una ceja.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué tiene de bueno? Sólo es grande y se ve rudo y es viejo. No como el decrépito que tengo al lado, pero por ahí va. —intervino Noiz mientras devoraba una caja de galletitas.

—¡Oye mocoso! ¡No te metas conmigo! Además yo también quiero saber que le ves a Mink que no tengamos nosotros.

—Yo también quiero saber, Master.

—Y yo— exclamó todo él público presente.

—Es que... Mink lo tiene muy grande. —Aoba se sonrojó aún más que antes. —Tiene muy grande el...

—¡Pájaro! A Aoba no le gusta el de Koujaku por ser pequeño y no le gusta tu conejito Noiz,debe ser porque es peludito.

—¡Sei! —bramó Tae.—Espera que te agarre y vas a ver.

—Hemano mayor, me refería a su corazón. Es que nomás mírenle las manos. Dicen que la mano indica el tamaño del corazón. — reclamó Aoba tomando la mano de Mink. —¿Ven qué grande es su puño? Tiene un corazón muy grande.

—Vas a ver que tan grande es cuando regresemos a casa. Te lo mereces por traerme a este programa ridículo. —murmuró Mink.

—¡Señorita Laura! —exclamó Aoba bien asustado. —Creo que acaba de amenazarme, aunque no estoy seguro.

— ¿Crees que vas a venir a agredir a tu pareja en mi programa? ¿Delante mío? ¿Crees qué lo hago por tiener más raiting? Hazlo, pero no tapes las cámaras, desgraciado. Aoba, nos decías que el desgraciado de tu marido te amenazó y en mi presencia. ¡Ay Madre Santa! Yo acá tengo todos los PAPELES. ¡Papelito manda! Aoba, a ver cuéntanos. ¿Cómo así terminaste en el hospital. ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? Cuéntanos todo, porque acá vamos a poner una denuncia, porque yo soy ABOGADA y vamos a tomar tu caso.

—¡No le haría daño a Aoba! No intencionalmente. Lo que hice en Platinum Jail estuvo mal y no hay como me perdone a mí mismo. Estuvo mal y lo siento. No quise hacerle lo que le hice.

—¡Mentira! Además yo sí le daba. —intervino Noiz con rollo de canela en la boca. —¿Qué? ¡Todos ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo! Yo Por lo menos tengo la decencia de aceptarlo.

—¡Mocoso atrevido! —gritó Koujaku tomando a Noiz de las solapas.

—Viejo senil.

—¡Ey! Ustedes dos, Si van a pelear que sea a los puños y frente a cámaras. —gritó Laura.

—Este viejo ya no se acuerda ni como pelear. Es más, seguro ya de olvidó la razón de la pelea. — siguió Noiz.

—¡Que no estoy viejo! — y Koujaku lanzó el primer golpe.

Ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo mientras se daban de puñetazos.

—¡Cuidado que me destrozan el set! ¡Que barbaridad!

—¿Lo del hospital? Pero, es que eso...—Aoba ya no se podía poner más colorado. —Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—¡No quiere hablar de eso! No, no tienes que hablar de esto, acá yo tengo todos los papeles, en la mano. Acá dice, escuchen bien señoras y señores, que a ti te ingresaron en el hospital por contusiones graves en el cráneo. Este desgraciado te pegó en la cabeza, por eso te mandó al hospital.

Mink levantó ambas cejas.

—Esto...—respondió Aoba sin ocultar el susto que estaba sintiendo. —Señorita Laura, Mink no es tan malo, ya lo he perdonado. Además él tiene un corazón muy grande, lo suficientemente grande para perdonarme por traerlo a este show y para no masacrarme cuándo lleguemos a casa. ¿No Mink?

—Como ya dije antes, nunca le haría daño a Aoba intencionalmente. —Tras un breve silencio Mink respiró hondo y por fin se dignó a responder.

—¡Mink! —exclamó Aoba tan sonrojado como conmovido. Sabía que Mink lo iba a perdonar tarde o temprano.

—Dije intencionalmente, pero como luego de esto voy a tener que purificar tu alma —Mink cerró los ojos y sacó del bolsillo una pipa y se la puso en la boca —lo que te haga no va a ser del todo intencional.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Vas a purificar su alma? Encima de desgraciado, fanático religioso, señor director, me muero. —Laura se levantó de la silla y se le fue encima a Mink. —¿Tú qué le vas a hacer, a ver? ¿Qué le vas a hacer? ¡Ay Madre Santa! ¿Lo vas a mandar al hospital de nuevo?

—Esto... Bueno, sí, terminé en el hospital, Mink me llevó al hospital pero fue porque...

—¿Ah, no quieres decirlo? Está bien, está bien, yo lo voy a decir entonces. No, es que tienen que escuchar esto. No lo van a creer. En el parte policial que te hicieron, dice que, estabas con tu marido, el desgraciado, en la habitación de ustedes dos y de pronto él te hizo daño con un palo de canela.

El público se alborotó completo.

—No, lo que yo dije en el hospital fue falo de canela —añadió Aoba hundiéndose en la silla. —Se deben haber confundido en el hospital por eso... Es que estabamos... por irnos a dormir y...

—Sí, a dormir, mejor cuéntanos una de Disney...—exclamó Sei y le lanzó un peluche a su hermano menor.

—Sei, ahora vas a ver la que te voy a dar. —chilló Tae—Señorita Laura, yo ya sabía que mi nieto idiota iba a terminar mal, todo por culpa del canelón ese. Lo sabía.

—¿Ves? Tu abuela te lo dijo. ¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu abuela? Ese hombre, ese energúmeno, te pega, te engaña, te manda al hospital y tú no quieres dejarlo.

—Es que eso fue mi culpa, lo del hospital fue mi culpa. —interrumpió Aoba.

—¡ENCIMA SE HECHA LA CULPA! Pero, tú estás mal de la cabeza, te pegó mal yo creo. Escuchame, yo soy abogada y acá tengo todos los papeles, vamos a denunciarlo y nunca más te va a pegar, nunca más te va a mandar al hospital. No te va a pegar con el palo, el falo o lo que sea...

—Pero no me pegó con el falo, si no con la pared. Es que nos pusimos a hacer piruetas y pues...—Aoba no podía ponerse más colorado.

Todo comenzó cuando, después del baño, Mink lo sacó de la tina y Aoba se colgó de su cuello y enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mink le advirtió que dejara de hacerlo, porque ambos estaban aún mojados y se podían resbalar. Aoba se pasó la advertencia por el arco del triunfo y empezó a ondularse sobre Mink, mordisqueandole la oreja y diciendole cochinadas. Consiguió la reacción que esperaba, Mink lo apretó más fuerte y pudo sentir lo excitado que estaba con sus palabras.

Una vez en el cuarto, Mink lo puso en el suelo y Aoba se trepó en el armario. Quería hacer el salto del tigre, con doble salto mortal y patada al foco, para luego caerle encima a Mink y que éste le diera duro contra el muro. ...

—¡Contra el muro! —gritó Koujaku y la hemorragia que le dio fue tanta que Clear tuvo que abrir su paraguas.

—Es que me dió pasión sobre el colchón y las almohadas se cayeron, por eso me terminó dando duro contra el muro y...

—¡ME MUERO! —Gritó Laura, agotando los últimos dos tampones que le quedaban en la caja. —El marido le da duro contra el muro y encima lo manda al hospital. No lo puedo creer. Eso es imposible, es increíble, es...

—Eso es talento. Mizuki. ¿Por qué no me das duro contra el muro también? —intervino Sei con una sonrisa enorme y la esperanza que Mizuki lo perdone. —Debe ser por eso que siempre andas en el friendzone.

—Sei, no era necesaria tanta crueldad.—replicó Mizuki hundiéndose en su butaca.

—Pero, no es posible. Señor director, acá hay gato encerrado.

—¿Dónde? Pobre gatito, yo lo rescato —exclamó Clear saltando de la silla. —Ven aquí gatito, gatito, gatito...

—¡No!—Bramó Laura. —Aquí hay algo que no huele bien...

—Ese es Koujaku, está tan viejo que ya se pudrió. ¿De verdad nadie tiene periódico? —insistió Noiz.

—¡Me muero! No, tú me estás mintiendo para encubrir al marido. —acusó a Aoba, —Encima de todo...¡ENCUBRE AL MARIDO! Que horror, confiesa de una vez para ponerle la denuncia, dime con qué te pegó y no me salgas con que fue su coso de canela.

Mink se hartó del asunto y se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. ¡Te diré con que lo mandé al hospital! Para que nos podamos ir de una vez.

—¡Ah sí! Por fin va a confesar el desgraciado, atención señor director, señores y señoras del público, así confiesan los desgraciados.

—¿Mink? ¿Qué estás haciendo ? —susurró Aoba al escuchar como la hebilla de metal de la correa de Mink hacía un sonidito particular, seguido al sonido de tela y un botón, luego pantalones bajando y además... —Sí, estás haciendo lo que creí que estabas haciendo.

El público enmudeció para luego darle paso a una hemorragia masiva. Laura quien estaba de espaldas volteó por reflejo y se dio cara a cara con el cuerpo del delito, en vivo y a todo color.

—¡El mío es más grande! —y Sei hizo lo mismo desde la tribuna.

—¡Pero el mío tiene piercings! —fue el turno de Noiz de bajarse los pantalones —¿Qué dices anciano? ¿El tuyo por fin está duro?

—Master, Master, el mío también es bien grande... —Clear también se unió al club. —¡Oh! Mira Master, un gatito. Ven aquí gatito, gatito, gatito.

Clear se puso a perseguir un gatito de por ahí, con los pantalones en los tobillos.

—¡Me muero! —gritó la conductora y se desmayó sobre una piscina de hemorragia nasal.

El equipo de producción se quedó sin saber que hacer, Tae vio la oportunidad y tomó el micrófono.

—¡A la @#$%^&*%....—Gritó Tae San con el cucharón en la mano. —Yo sólo quería mi carrito sanguchero y ni eso puedo tener. Todo por culpa de mi nieto idiota. Me hubiese quedado con el otro, pero es igual o peor de puto que el hermano. ¡Corten maldita sea! Y ustedes súbanse los pantalones, todos ustedes. Sei, ahora vas a ver, Aoba, en la casa te cae, tú Canelón, guarda eso para después que ya me dio hambre y no he almorazado. ¡Ah sí! Y todas ustedes, fujoshis que están viendo el programa, se me van todas a la %$#&=*@ que el show se acabó. Corten he dicho, corten. Y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios porque si no, les cae a todas la chancla voladora como les va a caer a estos de acá. Ya van a ver. Aoba, regresa acá que no he terminado contigo. Sei, tú también. ¡AOBA!

 

Fin.


End file.
